Against the World
by Mirokumaru
Summary: The Seireitei is in danger of continuous hollow attacks due to a breach in the reishi barrier. The breach is a result of Orihime Inoue's power, which threatens to erase the barrier itself. Ichigo must now fight against all of Soul Society once more to protect his friend, but this time, Soul Society will be ready for him. This time...he will need more than power.
1. The Decision to Fight

It shouldn't have been there. It couldn't have been there. But there it was: a hole in the Shakonmaku, the barrier that had defended the Seireitei for millennia.

The Gotei 13 was in a panic, and search parties were being organized to locate whatever had caused the hole. Surprisingly, it was the highest ranking members that made no move at all, because they recognized the reiatsu emanating from the hole. And in each and every one of them, they felt confusion and dread unlike any of them had felt before.

-Karakura Town-

It was nighttime when the two hell butterflies fluttered through Kurosaki Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo was already at the window, having felt their reiatsu from miles away.

"Rukia! Renji! What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as the butterflies turned into his two shinigami friends.

"There's…a problem," Rukia stammered, which alerted Ichigo that something was very, very wrong. Rukia never stammered.

"A hole's opened up in the Shakonmaku, and we identified the perpetrator," Renji said, averting his eyes.

"What? Someone dangerous? I'll help you take care of him!" Ichigo assured his friends.

Rukia and Renji looked at each other for a long time, before Renji sighed and mustered the strength to break the news.

"It's a her, not a him, Ichigo. The reiatsu has been identified as Orihime Inoue's."

It took a while for the news to sink in.

"…What?" Ichigo whispered.

"Urahura came to investigate earlier, and confirmed that the reiatsu is indeed Inoue's. Remember when you first broke into the Seireitei through the Spirit Orb with Chad, Uryū, and Inoue, and you guys had to use your reiatsu to control it? Some of Inoue's power must have remained in the Shakonmaku. After lying dormant, her power started activating, and now it's reverting the Shakonmaku to nonexistence, to a time when it didn't exist."

"But that's impossible! How can mere reiatsu act like that?" Ichigo demanded.

"The thing is…as you know, her power, or fullbring, originates from a hollow. I don't think the power would react very well with a shinigami-designed barrier."

"Then just get rid of it! Why has nobody done anything?"

"We're unable to. No power exists in Soul Society that can erase reiatsu."

Ichigo sank into his bed. "Then what can we do?"

At this, both Rukia and Renji went silent. Ichigo looked up. "What?"

Still, neither of them replied. Ichigo became alarmed. "What is it? Rukia!"

With a pained expression, Rukia barely managed to answer. "The Central 46 have determined that the only way to get rid of the reiatsu is…to extinguish its owner."

There was a moment of dead silence, and then Ichigo yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you guys! You want to kill Inoue over something like this?!"

"We have no choice, Ichigo!" Renji yelled back. "Even now, hollows are streaming into the Seireitei, and there have been numerous casualties! If the hole gets any bigger, we'll have Menos Grande to deal with!"

"Is there no other way? How can you decide on something like that without thinking about other methods?"

"We already have! You think we don't care about her? We risked our lives alongside yours to get her out of Hueco Mundo!" Renji shouted.

"Enough," Rukia said softly. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. We have no choice."

"Well, you're going to have to get past me first!" Ichigo declared as he slipped out of his body with his substitute shinigami badge. He drew his Zanpakuto and glared at them.

"We have already anticipated your reaction, Kurosaki Ichigo," a gruff voice announced behind Ichigo.

Ichigo spun around to face an image of Captain Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto floating above a projection device.

"I truly regret how things have turned out, but we cannot continue to lose lives for the sake of one. You will either step aside, or go to war with the entirety of the Gotei 13," Genryūsai stated.

Ichigo and the Captain Commander stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then, Ichigo closed his eyes and huffed. "You already know my answer, don't you, Commander? After all, you were there when I invaded Soul Society just to save Rukia."

Captain Genryūsai bowed his head. "Is that your final decision, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes. Even if I'm up against the world, I will not let anyone touch my friends."

"Very well, then. Soul Society hereby declares war against Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. We will not underestimate you like we did in our last engagement."

The image blinked out, leaving the room in darkness.


	2. Into the Fray

Ichigo flew through Karakura town, heading towards Urahura's shop. Rukia and Renji had left early, failing to dissuade Ichigo from his decision. This was it. He was going to fight Soul Society again.

Ichigo skidded to a halt in midair when he felt two familiar presences heading towards him. Earlier, Ichigo had called Chad and Uryū to meet at the Urahura shop, saying that something urgent had come up. Now, they were all assembled.

"We felt Rukia and Renji leave earlier, what happened?" Uryū asked as the three resumed dashing.

As Ichigo explained, both of his friends grew wide-eyed in horror. Now they understood why Ichigo hadn't called Inoue.

"...And what was your response?" Uryū wanted to know, even though deep inside, he already knew.

"I told them that I would fight them."

"No, Ichigo," Chad interrupted. "that we would fight them." There was a grim silence as reality sunk in. They would be going up against the Gotei 13, but this time, there would be no element of surprise. All 13 captains would crush them mercilessly. But what choice did they have? Without a doubt, none of them would stand for Inoue dying.

The trio landed in front of Urahura's door, where Urahura was already out, fan in hand despite the night chill.

"I am assuming that you're here for me to open the Senkaimon. Come inside," Urahura told them, already walking into the shop. Having known the three for a long time, Urahura already knew what they were here for. He would be unable to stop them.

"Wait," Ichigo demanded. "There's one more thing."

Urahura turned, glancing at them from from under his hat. "That is...?"

"Inoue. Make up a story about why we're gone, and hide her from what's going on in Soul Society. You know her, Urahura-san. If she knew people were dying because of her, she would kill herself. Please, protect Inoue while we're gone."

Urahura sighed. "Guess I'll be shutting down business for a while. All you kids better realize the financial burden I'll be carrying because of this."

"We'll pay you back," Uryū assured, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And how are three high school allowances going to make up for an adult's salary? Come on in."

They followed Urahura to his oversized basement, a place designed for training. Ichigo and Chad had both trained here before. Ahead, a massive door was floating in midair, in the same location it was in when the trio had used it to enter Hueco Mundo to rescuse Inoue. Now, they were going to enter it again, but this time, it was not to rescue Inoue. It was to protect her.

Urahura leaped up, and the double-doors of the Senkaimon slid open. But before Ichigo could pass through, Urahura stepped in front of him.

"Ichigo, I-," Urahura began, but after taking one look into Ichigo's burning eyes, he cursed himself for even attempting to reason with Ichigo. As if Ichigo would listen to logic when it came to his friends.

"Ichigo, I wish you luck. I hope you know what to do," Urahura offered with a somewhat defeated smile.

But Ichigo had no idea what to do. He was going to fight his friends to save a friend. How was he going to fight Renji? Rukia? Nevertheless, he had to at least fake his confidence. "Thanks, Urahura-san. I'll be back."

As Ichigo entered the Senkaimon, Urahura called out to him a second time. "Ichigo, no matter who you're fighting, never forget what you're fighting against. Otherwise, this journey is pointless."

But before Ichigo had time to react to Urahura's words, he was already in a different dimension.

Even after they had left, Urahura remained standing, staring at the closing Senkaimon.

"Don't forget, Ichigo," Urahura whispered as he lowered his hat over his eyes and turned to leave. "You can't afford to."

-Soul Society-

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū popped out in a forest near Soul Society. They started running towards the direction of the Seireitei.

"Hey Ichigo, I was wondering earlier, how are we going to get into the Seireitei? Don't we need the Shiba family's cannon to break through the Shakonmaku?" Uryū asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? There's a hole in the Shakonmaku right now."

"Yea, but you also said-"

Ishida was unable to finish his sentence, as they halted a small distance from the Shakonmaku. What lay before them was Uryū's unfinished worry.

A cloud of hollows flew around the top of the Shakonmaku, screeching and roaring. The towns surrounding the Shakonmaku were deserted: not a single villager remained in the vicinity. They must have all been evacuated. And there, at the top of the Shakonmaku, was a large hole, large enough for all but the largest of the hollows to fly through.

"So, how are we going to reach the h-" Uryū began, but Ichigo was already flying towards the hollows.

Uryū and Chad barely had time to glance at each other before rushing after Ichigo.

"Uryū! Clear a path!" Ichigo shouted, but arrows were already flying past him, cutting a swath through the dense crowd of hollows. Unfortunately, the death of their comrades alerted the hollows to the trio, and soon, a horde of masks was flying towards them.

"Chad!" Once again, Ichigo called too late. Chad was already in front of him, his right arm darkening and expanding into his fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante. This was the defensive half of Chad's power.

Ichigo and Uryū both took their places behind Chad, and the three of them ran directly into the hollows. Chad blocked frontal attacks, while Ichigo and Uryū covered the sides. Eventually, they broke through, and as they tumbled through the hole, Ichigo closed his eyes. The reiatsu creating the hole was undoubtedly Inoue's. There was one hope gone. Now, it was time to rely on another. Ichigo turned to face the Seireitei. A quick scan with his reiatsu confirmed that all 13 captains were present.

They landed near the outside of the Seireitei, and turned around. Their plan was to head towards the center of the Seireitei, where most of the captains were gathered, waiting for them.

"Well, ain't this one hell of a déjà vu, eh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo spun towards the voice, and looked up at Ikkaku, who was sneering down at them from the top of a barrack. Yumichika and Renji stood next to him.

"Is this the only choice, Ichigo? Do we have to fight each other again?" Renji demanded with a pained expression.

"Do not question his motives, Renji. Kurosaki Ichigo has already made his choice," a voice spoke from behind Renji. Ichigo and his friends readied themselves as a stonger reiatsu entered the fray: Kuchiki Byakuya's.

"Please, Ichigo. There is no beauty in foolishness, it's 4 against 3. Won't you turn back?" Yumichika also asked in a troubled voice.

"That is enough. We are already at war. However," Byakua said as he faced Ichigo. "5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa does have a point. It is 4 against 3. You stand no chance of survival."

There was a pause, as Ichigo assessed the situation. "Do you really think-"

"Captain, you're wrong," Renji interrupted. Byakuya turned to face Renji.

"In what way am I wrong, Renji?"

"It's not 4 against 3."

Ikkaku stepped forward. "What are you-"

"Zabimaru." Releasing his soul cutter, Renji smashed his now-longer blade into Ikkaku, who barely managed to block the strike with his own blade before being sent flying into the neighboring barracks.

Renji leaped over to Ichigo, and pointed his blade as his own captain. "It's 3 against 4, Captain Kuchiki. You seem to have messed up your numbers."


	3. To Hold Hands with the Devil

Both sides were still. Renji kept Zabimaru pointed at Byakuya, and Byakuya stared back emotionlessly. Then, Byakuya replied.

"I'm surprised how naïve you are, Renji, even after all these years under my command. I am honestly disappointed."

Renji just smirked. "Getting cold feet now, Captain? Don't try to bluff your way out of this situation."

"Why," Byakuya continued on, as if Renji hadn't spoken, "do you think Rukia was confined in her barracks? We knew, Renji, about the possibility that you two would defect to Kurosaki Ichigo's side. Do you understand what that means?"

Suddenly, the air around the lot got a lot heavier. Renji lost his confident expression as a huge figure loomed behind his captain.

"The old man," Zaraki Kenpachi said as he stepped forward, "isn't someone who takes major risks." Kenpachi turned to Ichigo with a demonic smile on his face.

"And you, Ichigo. I've gotta thank you for invading us. It was getting boring chopping up hollows."

It was over. Without a single blade having to be swung, the invasion was already over. But when Uryū sneaked a glance at Ichigo, there wasn't a single hint of defeat in his expression. Ichigo's face was the same as when he had entered Soul Society.

"Sorry, Kenpachi. I'm going to have to ask you to move aside," Ichigo said.

"And if I don't?" Kenpachi retorted, drawing his blade.

"Then I'll have to force you to."

Kenpachi roared with laughter, and swung his blade…barely missing Byakuya's neck. Byakuya leapt back, his shock reflected in Kenpachi's eyes. "What?!"

Suddenly, everyone except for those next to Ichigo became aware of a sweet aroma in the air.

"Yoo-hoo!" Kenpachi whirled towards the sound of the new voice. "Wrong direction, buddy!" Kenpachi turned again to see a shinigami floating upside down, holding an oddly-shaped zanpakuto. Shinji Hirako.

"5th Division Captain, Shinji Hirako. What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked, irritation beginning to creep into his voice.

"Well, I can't exactly let you hurt my friend Ichigo over there? 'Sides, can't you see? I don't have my haori on."

"You dare neglect your duties as a Captain? This is treason!"

"That is where you're wrong, kid," Hirako said, momentarily deactivating his zanpakuto's disorienting power. "My position as 'Captain' became meaningless the instant you chose to fight against Ichigo. Above all else, we're his allies. I'll stand by him, even against the Gotei 13. And you honestly think I'll let you touch my first crush, Orihime, without a fight?"

"First crush my ass!" A sandal planted itself into the back of Hirako's head. "She ain't got nothing on me!" Hiyori declared as she removed her foot. Behind her stood the remaining Vizards.

"You guys…" Ichigo was at a loss for words. Renji and Rukia, he could understand, but the Vizards? Ichigo would never have dreamed that the Vizards would abandon their seats in the Gotei 13 to stand by him.

"Don't get all teary on my now, Ichigo," Hirako teased. "You've got a bigger fish to fry. We'll handle all the small fry here."

"Small fry?" Ikkaku asked as he stepped back up on the barracks, a muscle twitching under his left eye. "I'll show you who the small fry is!"

But before Ikkaku could charge the Vizards, he found himself facing the back of a pink haori.

"Don't be reckless now, Ikkaku-san. When dealing with enemies like them, you've got to strike as a team," Captain Kyōraku explained. One by one, the captains of the Gotei 13 landed in the vicinity, surrounding the Vizards.

"Quite the pickle we've gotten ourselves into, eh?" Hirako said jokingly, but his grim expression betrayed him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe I speak on behalf of all of the Gotei 13 when I caution you to end your foolish venture here. We owe a great debt to you, and it pains us all to have to clash blades with you," Captain Komamura stated in his loud voice.

"Except for me. I would love to clash blades with you," Kenpachi interrupted.

"Thus," Komamura continued on, ignoring Kenpachi, "we would greatly appreciate it if you would turn around. We understand your grief, but unless you have a solution that even Urahura Kisuke couldn't fine, we have no other choice."

"Maybe you just haven't thought hard enough," Ichigo shouted back. Nobody replied: even Ichigo was fully aware how childish his response was.

"Ichigo…please," Captain Ukitake whispered. "You have no idea how much this hurts us."

"Ukitake, stop. What would the old man say in a situation like this?" Kyōraku asked gently.

Ukitake shut his eyes. "He would say that it is past the time for words."

"Exactly." A silence settled over the soon-to-be-battlefield, as everyone recognized that the conflict was approaching.

"Ichigo, why don't you go on ahead to the Captain Commander? Chad and I will stay to fight next to the Vizards," Uryū suggested. "You don't have to worry about us."

"You're sending the boy to certain death. Wounds inflicted by the Captain Commander are out of even my healing capacities," Captain Unohana told them.

"Sorry, but nobody asked for your help, Unohana-san. Right now, you guys are all…my enemies," Ichigo barely managed to choke out. It was only now dawning on him that his friends were about to fight each other, and were going to spill blood. Ichigo sped off towards the 1st division barracks, leaving the conflict behind.

-1st division barracks-

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto closed his eyes as he heard Kurosaki Ichigo burst through the walls behind him. So the captains had failed to persuade him. Now, Genryūsai would have to beat some sense into the young shinigami himself.

Genryūsai turned around. "You know as well as I do how pointless words are at this stage, Kurosaki Ichigo. Draw your blade."

Ichigo understood that the Captain Commander wasn't telling him to literally draw his blade: he was telling Ichigo to use his Bankai.

A pillar of black reiatsu broke through the ceiling as Ichigo released the second level of his zanpakuto, leaving behind a small, dark blade, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Very well. I, too, shall draw my blade," Genryūsai announced. Suddenly, a sudden fear gripped Ichigo, and he took an instinctive step back.

"Return all creation to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka." An enormous fire erupted from Genryūsai's blade, releasing a crushing, ancient reiatsu. It was just then that Ichigo realized that he couldn't win. How could he have been such an idiot! There was no way a substitute shinigami like him would've been able to stand against the strongest shinigami in all of soul society.

Ichigo fell on his knees, defeated. Weak. Pathetic. Unable to save Inoue.

_Wrong._

Ichigo's blood froze at the voice. Impossible.

_You can still win this, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your princess doesn't have to die._

"No! Where are you?!" Ichigo spun around.

Genryūsai stepped forward. "Who are you talking to, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

_You know I'm your only hope. Do you honestly believe you can take on Soul Society with pathetic allies like the ones you brought?_

"Shut up! Get out of my head!"

_And then what?_

"I don't need you! Get out!" Ichigo sank into the floor, covering his ears with his hands.

_Are you going to let Orihime Inoue die, then?_

Ichigo froze.

_Watch her be torn to pieces in front of your very eyes? Let peace return to Soul Society at the price of her blood?_

Tears spilled from Ichigo's eyes.

_I can change that future. You know I can. Free me._

Genryūsai had sheathed his zanpakuto, perplexed. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

_Do it._

Ichigo raised his blade.

_Now._

"AAAHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he shot a Getsuga Tenshō downwards, splitting the 1st division barracks in half and penetrating into the ground.

"What-" Genryūsai began, but stopped when he felt a presence underneath him. He looked up at Ichigo in disbelief and horror. "You…you would stoop so low?!"

Ichigo sobbed. "I-I'm sorry…for Inoue…I have to protect…"

"Now, now, Kurosaki Ichigo. You've chosen the right option," a velvety voice spoke from the chasm in the ground. "To achieve one's goals, sometimes, it is necessary to hold hands with the devil. Not that I'm a devil; the real devils are the ones who would murder an innocent girl like Orihime Inoue. That was quite the impressive strike, by the way. It broke through even the Central Underground Prison and my restraints. The Central 46's security is as lax as always."

Aizen Sōsuke rose into the air.


	4. Falling Deeper

Everyone within the Seireitei felt it simultaneously. The captains and Vizards froze mid-clash, and stared towards the 1st division barracks in terror. Those under Hirako's power stared in the opposite direction.

Aizen's reiatsu echoed off the walls of the reishi-built buildings. He was making it clear: he was free once more.

Genryūsai drew his blade once more, and immediately released his flames.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You have made a very, very grave error," Genryūsai rumbled. "This time, even our debt to you won't protect you from our justice."

"Your justice," Aizen scoffed, "couldn't even contain a single shinigami."

"Do not dare to call yourself a shinigami," Genryūsai said, shifting his glare to Aizen. "You are a monster, nothing more, nothing less. And soon, you will be ashes. What can you do without your zanpakuto, I wonder?"

Aizen laughed. "Oh, you are so foolish, Genryūsai Yamamoto. How can you forget the basics of the zanpakuto?"

Both Ichigo and Genryūsai watched in amazement as Kyōka Suigetsu, Aizen's sense-controlling zanpakuto, materialized in his hand.

"A zanpakuto," Aizen explained patronizingly, "only disappears when its owner dies, and will continue to regenerate as long as its owner lives. Perhaps you have grown too senile?"

"Silence!" Genryūsai shot his flames forward, but it was too late.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." Aizen and Ichigo disappeared from Genryūsai's vision.

Genryūsai ground his teeth, and sent his reiatsu soaring across the Seireitei to where the captains were. The message was clear: do not let them escape.

"Let me go!" Ichigo swung his sword at Aizen, who had dragged him all the way to the hole in the Shakonmaku.

"What a friendly way of treating your rescuer!" Aizen exclaimed as he dodge the blade.

Ichigo was panting, strained from everything that had happened. "I want to make it very clear that you are not my ally," Ichigo seethed. "I just need to use you for a while, and then I'm putting you right back in prison."

"Not being honest with ourselves, are we?" Aizen sniggered, and then looked back. "It appears we have company."

The hollows, having sensed fresh blood close to the hole, were making a beeline towards Ichigo and Aizen. Their cries scratched against Ichigo's ears.

Aizen stepped forward. "I must have been confined for a very long time," he said, "if you insects have forgotten your master."

He released his reiatsu, causing the hollows to freeze and gasp for air. Soon, a flurry of wings and claws was retreating back outside of the barrier, screeching in terror. But the worst was yet to come.

"When one group of insects leave, a second group replaces them," Aizen sighed. Surrounding them were the captains, with the Vizards next to them.

"Aizen…!" Hirako said with gritted teeth. The murderous intent in his words was reflected in the faces of the Vizards.

"Ichigo!" Chad rushed forward, reaching out.

"Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aizen cautioned. Two beams of light shot down from a dimensional crack in the sky, encompassing Aizen in one, and Ichigo and Chad in the other.

The captains glanced up at the sky. Staring down at them emotionlessly were the enormous faces of the Menos Grande.

"This scene again…Kurosaki Ichigo! Are you one of Aizen's subordinates now?!" Ukitake demanded. "Have you truly sunken so low?"

Ichigo refused to answer, and stared straight up. He couldn't meet their eyes after what he had done. Truthfully, his mind was a mess at the moment. Was he really one of Aizen's subordinates?

"Hey! Get the hell back down here, Ichigo! Who said you could leave?!" Hirako shouted. "After all we've been through together, you trust Aizen more than us?!"

Hirako's words were like a spear through Ichigo's heart. He squeezed his eyes in pain. What had he done? He was leaving his friends, who had given up their ranks in the Gotei 13 to stand by him, and siding with Aizen?

"Don't listen to them, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen soothed. "If you let them shake your resolve, you know what happens."

The cold, hard truth gripped Ichigo. He could not let Inoue die, no matter who he had to side with. Ichigo turned around as another presence appeared next to the captains.

"Ichigo! Chad! What are you doing up there?!" Uryū yelled.

"Uryū! We—" Chad started, but he was cut short as he was swallowed up in the darkness.

The captains all turned to Uryū, and he stared back. He realized then that the odds weren't exactly in his favor. He prepared to bolt away, but a swift knock to the back of his head rendered him unconscious.

"Ah, what a wonderful test subject I've picked up out of this whole mess!" Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri said excitedly, hoisting Uryū over his shoulders. "I shall take him to my lab immediately!"

"You will do no such thing," Unohana stated firmly. "The child shall receive medical attention under my care."

"And what do we gain from healing an intruder, may I ask?" Kurotsuchi asked, irritated.

"We are not barbarians, Kurotsuchi-san. It is below us to use our former allies in such inhumane ways."

"Tch." Kurotsuchi dropped Uryū, and Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu barely managed to catch him before he fell.

"Nice catch, Isane. Bring him to the barracks," Unohana said.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Isane stuttered, chasing after her captain.

Unohana turned around. "The captains should return to their barracks and rest, too. Standing around won't bring back Kurosaki Ichigo."

After a while, Kyōraku grinned. "She's right. We're going to need our energy if we're going to beat some sense into our dear substitute shinigami. Let's all go back."

Gradually, each captain split up, but not without looking up at the sky one more time, as if Ichigo would just pop back out of the clouds.

Hirako was the last to leave. He stood there, staring at the place where Ichigo had left.

"Damn it, Ichigo," he whispered, before running off to apologize and get scolded by the Captain Commander.

-Hueco Mundo-

Ichigo, Chad, and Aizen floated down in front of Las Noches, Aizen's former headquarters. The Menos Grande, having finished their jobs, re-sealed the dimensional crack and vanished.

"How nostalgic! Truly, nothing beats being at home," Aizen sighed in pleasure. Ichigo and Chad, however, shivered at the sight of the large dome. It was where they had both nearly lost their lives, and where Inoue had been held prisoner. But both remained silent as they followed Aizen over the walls.

Aizen opened the doors to his throne room to a hideous sight. Hollows of all shapes and sizes were kneeling on both sides of the aisle, tentacles, wings, and claws waving. Simultaneously, a multitude of masks whipped around and glared at the newcomers. On the throne sat Tres Espada, Tier Harribel.

Harribel stood up, her brow creased as she observed her guests. The scars that she received from Aizen ached. She gulped, and sweat ran down her neck. She was fully aware that even with her numerous forces, she was no match for him.

"Welcome back, Ai—" she started in an agreeable tone, but a blade at her throat stopped her voice.

"I am truly shocked by the effect a single year can have in the minds of lower beings such as you, Tier Harribel. Under what pretense did you claim the position as ruler of Hueco Mundo and occupy my throne?" Aizen asked sinisterly.

Harribel instinctively lifted her chin away from the point of the blade. "F-forgive me, Aizen-sama. I was merely saving the seat for your return," she gasped.

Aizen was silent. "Out of my sight. All of you." The hollows, having felt their queen's fear, scampered out of the door, passing Ichigo and Chad without so much as a glance. Harribel quickly followed.

The returned king of Hueco Mundo plopped into his throne once more, and sighed. "Now, Kurosaki Ichigo. Back to the issue at hand. You wish to protect Orihime Inoue, yes?"

Ichigo shook out of his stupor, and looked up. "Whatever it takes," he asserted.

Laughter rang throughout the throne room. "And who did you leave her with, when you assaulted Soul Society?"

"Urahura-san. Someone smarter than you'll ever be. And someone who I can trust with her life," Ichigo shot back.

For the first time, Aizen's face displayed some annoyance at Ichigo's insult. But this emotion was replaced by a smooth grin as he lifted himself out of his throne. "And who, Kurosaki Ichigo, is the one that suggested that she be exterminated."

"What…?" Ichigo began, before a devastating realization fell upon him. "No. He wouldn't."

"Ah, wouldn't he? You forget, Urahura Kisuke's first priority is serving under the Soul King, and protecting the balance of Soul Society. Here, why don't we test my little theory," Aizen said, his cold eyes brightening. "I've had hollows watch all of you since your first invasion of the Seireitei, and with their regenerative abilities, these hollows have constantly been sending back recordings of your lives. Let's watch, shall we?"

An image materialized in between Aizen and Ichigo. In the floating image was Inoue, sitting at her bedroom window, talking to Urahura, who was floating outside. Her expression was strained. After some brief static, dialogue flooded the throne room.

"Do you understand the situation, Inoue-san?" Urahura asked. His voice was unusually soft.

Inoue was quiet for a moment, before looking up with resolve. "Yes. I understand," she whispered. "I can't let any more people die because of me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "No! What are you saying, Inoue?!"

Urahura unsheathed his blade. "Forgive me, Inoue-san. I swear on my life that I'll help your soul find rest afterwards."

"No! No!" Ichigo swung his blade at the image, Zangetsu harmlessly passing through the holograph. Ichigo screamed in pain as Urahura plunged his sword into Inoue's breast, as if the sword had pierced him instead. Ichigo fell to his knees. "This…this can't be…"

Aizen passed by him. "I understand your sorrow, Kurosaki Ichigo. The feeling of losing something at the hands of shinigami. At the hands of Soul Society and its twisted laws," he said. "Feel free to stay and grieve. We can discuss our next course of action after I return from reclaiming my kingdom." Aizen stepped towards the doors.

"Wait," Chad called out, breaking his silence. Aizen turned.

"Yes, Yasutora Sado?"

"If you're messing with us," Chad said in a low, dangerous voice, "I swear upon my friendship with Ichigo that I'll kill you."

Aizen laughed. Chad narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"When an ant threatens a god," Aizen sneered, "the god cannot help but laugh."

Chad clenched his fists, but Aizen had already exited the dome, disappearing into the night.

-Hueco Mundo Underground Base #22-

A hooded figure sat next to one of the quartz trees of Hueco Mundo. Behind him was the demolished entrance of Underground Base #22, where Ichigo had first broken into Hueco Mundo. The figure glanced up as Aizen blurred into focus.

"Well done, my loyal subordinate. May I see the package?" Aizen asked benevolently.

The hooded man grunted, and tossed forward a squirming bundle wrapped in a cloak.

Aizen smiled. "Excellent. I suppose even Urahura Kisuke could not have foreseen this scenario, blinded by his trust of Kurosaki Ichigo. But that's what happens when you trust others. You grow weak. Isn't that right, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow pulled back his hood, revealing his sky-blue hair. His always-pissed expression glanced around.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama, I'm not in the mood for chatting. I've kept my end of the bargain. Now keep yours: I want to duel with Ichigo. Now."

"Ah, the bargain. I'd forgotten. But you see, Grimmjow," Aizen said, using shunpo to get behind Grimmjow, "my plan requires Kurosaki Ichigo to be in full health."

Grimmjow spun around, but Aizen's blade was already swinging upwards, sinking into Grimmjow's chest and drawing blood.

"Sh..shit…" Grimmjow sputtered, falling to the ground.

"Well, that's that. Now," Aizen announced, turning around and slicing the cloaking around the bundle, "it's your turn, Orihime."

Inoue tumbled out, bound and gagged. She glared up in defiance, but her trembling hands betrayed her fear.

"What's the matter? Such a ferocious expression does not match your pretty face!" Aizen exclaimed, cutting the rope around Inoue's mouth. "You have no idea how much you've helped your dear Kurosaki Ichigo grow."

She keeled over, panting, and after regaining her breath, stood up and looked at Aizen straight in the eyes. "What are you planning to do with Kurosaki-kun?"

"You see, my dear Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo currently believes you to be dead. A former subordinate of mine once taught me how powerful deceit can be," he explained, rubbing his chest where Ichimaru Gin had once stabbed him. "The boy made the mistake of watching my shikai back in Soul Society. Now, he believes every illusion Kyōka Suigetsu conjurs."

Inoue's face was one of horror. She knew just how powerful Aizen's zanpakuto could be. Ichigo was now a mere puppet, dancing to Aizen's tune.

She grasped at Aizen's cloak. "Please…please, I beg of you. Don't hurt Kurosaki-kun," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Orihime. I wouldn't dream of hurting him. He is my blade, after all."

Inoue let go of his cloak and stepped back. "W-what did you call him?"

"My blade. He will be the weapon I use…to strike Soul Society."

She stepped back, stumbling. "That's impossible. Kurosaki-kun wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't he?" Aizen conjured up an image of his throne room. Ichigo was kneeling, his tear-streaked face blank. But what frightened Inoue the most were Ichigo's eyes. They were growing black, like a hollow's. The first signs of a burning rage.

"Well? Have you reconsidered your opinion?" Aizen teased mockingly.

Inoue turned around and slapped him. Hard. But the strike had the effect of a soft feather.

"Sit." With a single word, Aizen forced Inoue down. "Violence does not befit you, Orihime. So sit there, and be still. And watch," he said, turning to leave.

"Watch as Soul Society falls at Kurosaki Ichigo's hands."

A/N: I know there are a lot of unanswered questions at this point in the plot, but bear with me! They will all be answered in the following chapters! After all, we all know Aizen really loves to talk ;)


	5. The Monster Within

A silence that was full of noise. A burning hot rage that was as cold as ice. Ichigo had forgotten this feeling. When was the last time he had felt it? He had gotten used to summoning the hollow within him of his own free will. But here it was, entering Ichigo's mind on its own.

Aizen stepped into the room silently. His anticipation built as he saw the agitation on Ichigo's face, and he couldn't help a grin from spreading across his face. But it wasn't enough. Not yet.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he whispered, walking past Chad as if he were invisible, "have you made up your mind?"

Ichigo was silent.

"You seem to still have doubt in your heart. Let me clear it up for you," Aizen went on, circling Ichigo, "You're precious Inoue has just been killed. By people who you thought were your friends. Now, Kurosaki Ichigo, are these people truly your friends?"

Aizen smiled at Ichigo's flinch.

"Can friends who kill each other be called friends? Or are those who protect each other the true friends?" Aizen leaned in. "Wake up, Kurosaki Ichigo. They are scum. And you have every right to serve jus—"

The fist swung through empty air as Aizen skipped backwards. Chad stood between the two, both his arms streaked with the colors of his fullbring.

"How rude. I was in the middle of talking," Aizen commented, still smiling.

"Ichigo! Don't listen to him! He's just trying to use you!" Chad yelled behind him.

The condescending smile grew larger. "And how exactly am I trying to use him? If he wishes to take revenge, then by all means, he has the option of doing so."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood up.

"From my perspective, Chad-san," Aizen remarked, "you're the one trying to take away his free will. I am merely opening a door for him. Whether he chooses to walk through it or not is completely up to him."

Aizen turned around, and a dimensional door that spanned the length of the throne room opened, like a gigantic, sleepy eye. The view below was that of Soul Society.

Ichigo's face was lifeless. The rage had wormed itself deep into his body. His blank eyes stared indifferently at the once-familiar scene. He took a step forward. Chad blocked his way.

"Ichigo. I can't let you do this," Chad said with a pained expression on his face.

Ichigo stared back without actually staring. The life had ebbed out of him, dragged out by Aizen's poisonous words.

Chad looked down at his left hand. "Remember our promise, Ichigo? Back when you stood up for me against those thugs?" Chad spoke softly. "We promised…we promised to protect each other. That promise was what kept me going…what gave my strength a purpose." He looked up. "So I'm going to keep that promise right now. I'm going to protect you, and bring you back to your old self."

Chad wasn't insane. He knew the level of difference between his strength and Ichigo's. But somewhere within him, he knew that he had no choice. This was the reason he had gained his powers. Unless he succeeded here, his training would have been for nothing.

His left arm flared up, the air around him being sucked towards the fingertips by the gravity of the reiatsu. "Please, Abuelo." Chad made one final prayer to his grandfather, clenched his fist, and charged.

Ichigo stood, not moving, not seeing. Not even as the tip of a blade slid its way through Chad's chest, and poked its way to the other side. He couldn't see. His mouth hung slightly open, as if he were sleeping.

"What an ironic statement! Claiming to protect a friend, and then attacking him! Come, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let us set this crooked world straight," Aizen cooed.

Ichigo didn't respond. He resumed walking, and stepped through the dimensional door into open air. Aizen followed suit. But before walking through, Aizen turned around, and glanced at the damage Chad had done to his throne room with his final attack. An entire wall had been blown apart, and a burning hole had been punctured all the way through the building, so that Aizen could see the Octava Espada's former laboratory from where he stood.

"My, bonds can truly be terrifying," Aizen noted. He glanced at Chad's unmoving body as the door closed.

-Ichigo's Inner World-

"Chad! No!" Ichigo yelled helplessly at the image floating above the uniform buildings. His grip on Zangetsu tightened as he watched his own body walk towards Soul Society. "Damn it!"

"Man, what a pathetic sight."

Ichigo swung towards the mocking voice, dread creeping into his heart.

"How many times do I have to kill you before you're dead?" Ichigo whispered, his sword hand shaking ever so slightly.

"You? Kill me? Ha!" Ichigo's inner hollow laughed. "Might as well break your own blade! Is that how you greet the guy who's been giving you power all this time?"

Ichigo glared. "Get me out of here. I have to help Chad."

The hollow roared with laughter. "Get you out of here? You think I'm the one who dragged you into this world?"

A puzzled expression spread across Ichigo's face. "What are you talking—"

Suddenly, the hollow was right in front of Ichigo, sneering with his power-white face. "You put yourself in here, 'King.' You and your damn indecisiveness. Let me ask you, what do you plan to do after you leave and take back your body? After helping 'Chad?' What's your plan, huh?"

Ichigo cringed. "Isn't it obvious? I—" Nonexistent words stuck in Ichigo's throat. He had no plan. He didn't know what to do.

The hollow snickered. "Thought so," he said, drawing a white Zangetsu from behind him. Ichigo instinctively skipped backwards, balancing his own blade.

"Remember my warning? During that fight we had together, so long ago?" the hollow recalled, grinning. "If you ever waver, I get to take your crown, and then you become the 'Horse.' Guess what, 'King?' You just lost your right to rule."

The two Zangetsus clashed, shaking the windows of the desolate buildings.

-Soul Society-

The captains stood, they're haoris fluttering in the air. Whatever hesitation they had in their last clash with Ichigo disappeared with the wind as they identified the two reiatsus that were descending towards them. Only those closest to Ichigo had any doubt left in their hearts.

Rukia looked up into Ichigo's blank eyes, and gasped. "Aizen. He must have done something to him."

"Silence, Rukia. There is no excuse for what Kurosaki Ichigo has done," Byakuya said sternly, which was rather uncharacteristic of him.

Seeing Renji and Rukia looking up at him, the clash within Ichigo paused, as both Ichigo and his hollow stopped fighting to observe. Ichigo managed to regain control of his body for a minute, his blank eyes clearing up again.

"Rukia. Where's Inoue?" Ichigo asked tentatively. Even then, he had hope in his heart that Aizen had been lying.

The question caught Rukia off guard. Her brain remembered the report that she had received from the Special Forces just a while ago. Urahura had been injured in a sudden attack by hollows. When asked how someone of Urahura's power could have possibly lost to common hollows, the Special Forces had replied that the reiatsu of one of the hollows had been extremely powerful. On par with that of the Espada. Then, they had dropped the bomb: Orihime Inoue had been kidnapped.

Rukia's mouth refused to reveal the truth that she had failed Ichigo as a friend by being unable to protect Inoue. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Renji stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," he began, his voice growing softer, "but Inoue's gone. We'll take full responsibility for it."

Ichigo fell back into his world, all hope gone. Tears fell from his eyes, and clouds gathered over his inner world. Soon, rain was pattering down on the rooftops of the buildings.

His inner hollow tsked in disappointment. "That's just downright heartbreaking. But," the hollow said, looking upwards eagerly, "the throne is mine now. Blame yourself, Ichigo, for being the sniveling piece of junk that you are."

The hollow reached upwards, and Ichigo's body jerked to life.

The sudden movement surprised his friends. "Ichigo…?" Rukia called out, frightened.

Ichigo looked up, his yellow iris shining within his pitch black sclera. "Yes? You called, Rukia?" the hollow called out in Ichigo's voice. Horrified, Rukia stepped back. Already, a mask was beginning to dominate Ichigo's face. The red stripes on the bone-white visage screamed for blood.

Aizen, having been silent the whole time, murmured his first word: "Beautiful."

Alerted to his presence, the captains drew their blades. The scars they had received from him and his minions ached, even though most of these scar had all but faded.

"Well then, Kurosaki Ichigo…no, Zangetsu-san. Ready when you are," Aizen said, gazing forward with a cool smile.

The hollowfied Ichigo looked back, a glint in his dark eye as he observed Aizen. Secretly, he was annoyed that Aizen had realized his true identity. But what choice did he have? "You and I just might get along," Zangetsu said, winking underneath his mask.

And the two demons charged with nearly invisible speed into the midst of the captains.


End file.
